Strawberry Delight
by BleedingInkXIII
Summary: A series of one shots maybe even two shots featuring our favorite Pulsian and soldier. Ranges from fluffy and romantic to dark and angsty. If you're ready for the adventure, hop aboard this Flight!
1. Well That Escalated Quickly

Prompt 13

"Sick of Fang's flirting, Lightning takes it to the extreme in retaliation. After all, Fang may have spent 500 years with nothing to think about but terrible pick up lines, but Lightning had to deal with the hormonal boys in the Guardian Corps. "

* * *

Her eyebrow twitched as she narrowed her eyes at that familiar, infuriating smirk once again. A low growl formed deep in her throat as icy blues met with a quick flash of emerald to accompany that smug expression. Arms folded tightly against her body and one leg crossed over the other as Light leaned back further into the couch, as if to add just a bit more distance between her and Fang.

It's been two months since Fang and Vanille woke up from crystal stasis; the group worked for six long months to free them. Light extended her hospitality by allowing them to live with her now that Serah flew the coop and chose to live with Snow.

And it has been two months of _this._

First thing Fang said when Light _graciously_ invited the Pulsians in and gave them a tour of the house?

_ "Nice bed. Can we break it?"_ Naturally, Fang's gaze was directed at her.

That time, she was a bit too stubborn to admit that she missed the huntress enough that she didn't slap her – as she would've any other time – and instead chose just to reply with curt "No."

But wait, it only got worse from there.

Light would come home from a long day of grueling work at the Guardian Corps – it was up to them to rebuild and defend the city of Oerba - and what does she find?

Fang lounging on the couch with nothing but her halter top and underwear. What's worse was that she couldn't help but stare. And Fang knew. Hell, she probably did it in purpose and anticipated the reaction.

"See somethin' you like, Sunshine~?"

"Tch."

Everything.

It seemed as if everything she did, Fang would find some sort of corny pick-up line or suggestive comment to throw at her. That damned Pulsian got _way_ too much joy in teasing her; Light knew Fang swelled in triumph whenever a really good one hit her, making her cheeks mimic her hair color.

Like that one time she prepared some strawberries as an after-dinner snack.

"I bet strawberries covered in Nutella would taste twice as sweet~" And she even timed it to the _exact_ moment the older Farron popped one of Nature's candies into her mouth. She nearly damn well choked, trying to suppress her blush and involuntary shiver, burning up to the sound of that infuriating woman's laugh.

And when Vanille was around, she was no help at all. The red head simply giggled and encouraged her nearly-sister. Lightning was alone in this.

This brings us to the current situation.

As usual, the now-Lieutenant came home rather late. Vanille was out with Serah – Light was a bit disappointed to know that Vanille spent more time with her sister than she did – and Fang not yet home from her job at helping teach the new Gran Pulsians how to survive. She was home alone; a rare and pleasant occurrence.

Lightning enjoyed her quiet solitude for the better part of an hour before Fang entered through the door, looking weary but pleased, and tossed her bag and lance onto the floor.

The soldier nodded as a greeting from her position on the couch, in the middle of a movie. "You're late." It was more of a plain thought spoken out loud.

A thought that Fang used against her. "If I had known a pink-haired beauty was waitin' for me, I'd 'ave come home sooner," she grinned impishly and winked at her before stalking up the stairs to shower.

And she has had it. Enough was enough. She already had to deal with this at the Guardian Corps with the hot-headed men; especially the recruits that thought they had a shot with the notorious Lieutenant Stick-In-The-Ass. She didn't need to hear it in her own home, a place where she ought to find relaxation.

_I need to get Fang back..._Lightning knew that hitting or fighting the Pulsian wouldn't work. Fang could take a hit; multiple hits, actually, and it wouldn't do a thing except amuse the physically stronger warrior further. She couldn't scare her or order her around like her soldiers. And as much as she sometimes wished, she couldn't kick the two of them out. Deep down, she enjoyed their presence. It added a touch of entertainment to her otherwise strict and routine life.

Then what? What could she do?

Fang never really pushed her boundaries, either. It was just harmless flirting, right? _She doesn't mean anything. She just likes my reactions,_ Light reminded herself. Though, a part of her wished that Fang wasn't joking, but that's absurd, right? _Hmph...Me and Fang...together..._Disturbingly enough, Light found herself liking the idea...Perhaps a bit _too_ much.

The sound of the shower turning on did not aid her in mentally restricting herself of exploring _those_ thoughts. The thoughts that would plague her when she thought about that woman; the images of her damned smirk and glint in her lively eyes; the memory of her in battle, ferocious and powerful, as well as how well the two synced to bring down all their foes. It was like they could read each other's mind's. No one ever matched her aside from Fang.

And underneath the smirk, the teasing, and the carefree demeanor...there was a loyal friend. Someone dedicated, passionate, and deeply caring. Sure, she was more stubborn than a behemoth, but there was good reason. She was wild, she was intelligent, she was...currently naked and not even twenty feet away from her, probably merrily shampooing her hair.

But that's when it came to Lightning; the perfect payback. _How would she react to a taste of her own medicine?_ Fang only teased and flirted just to see Light either blush or get frustrated, right?

So if Light did the opposite of that, it would totally throw the Oerban off.

...Right?

But it was too late to reconsider. A plan was set, and Lightning Farron would follow through. Besides, what could go wrong?

* * *

She waited until Fang came back down to retrieve her bag and lance, covered by nothing except a blue towel that began slightly above her breasts and ended slightly below the ass. Her brown tresses a shiner, darker shade due to the water still contained within it, leaving a trail of clear drops wherever she went.

Here comes the chance.

"Hey Fang," Light called, turning her head slightly to watch the huntress. _It''s now or never..._She lowered her voice slightly, "You're so wet...dripping _everywhere_." She even added a sly smirk of her own, eyes pinning the warrior to place as Fang actually paused, in the middle of bending over to pick up her stuff, and blinked twice before turning around to stare at the soldier.

Her expression was priceless, almost caught completely off-guard.

Too bad it didn't last long. Had she held a camera, she would've snapped a picture to capture the moment and foreign expression on that tanned face.

She stood up again, watching Light carefully, though smiling playfully. "Ya got a problem with me 'drippin' everywhere'?"

"Oh no, of course not~"

Fang blinked in confusion again. What was Sunshine up to? "Eh, ya alright, Light? How much did ya drink tonight?" She scanned the living room for any evidence of alcohol, or indication for the soldier's sudden change in attitude.

"None. But speaking of drinks, how about you share one with me? Sit down." She got up off the couch with a wink and walked to the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of red wine, and making sure to sit closer than usual when she handed the huntress hers.

"Thanks," She watched the mysterious soldier through her peripheral vision as she took a sip. Light down her glass rather quickly, and poured herself a second one.

"So..." the soldier leaned slightly against her, keeping her expression controlled throughout all this, despite really enjoying the turn of tables. "Vanille told me that Yuns can go _all night_. That true?"

"Maybe. Ya care ta find out?"

"Maybe."

And then Light smirked and winked at her.

Light winked.

_Lightning_ winked.

Fang's mouth opened slightly, incredulous. It was like a dream come true, and she'd love to believe it and go along, but it simply didn't make sense. She takes a fifteen minute shower and suddenly Light's acting all charming and hitting on her?

_What are ya up to?_ The best thing to do was probably play along for now. "Ya sure ya can handle it?"_I wonder how far this is gonna go?_

Light chuckled. "I'm an Army of One between the sheets."

_Did she really just say that?_ "An' I'll Ragnarok your world."

"Fine. You can be the Commando, and I'll be the Ravager."

"Only if you can stop m' relentless assault."

"I'll stagger you before you can even get the chance."

"That a promise, Sunshine?"

"No, it's my Focus."

Where was the tape recorder when you needed it?

Light, much to her own surprise, was enjoying this little game much more than she thought she would. Maybe it _was _the wine. Because obviously, Lightning Farron would _never _lean in and say "They say your tongue is the strongest muscle in your body. Wanna fight?" in a breathy whisper in Fang's ear unless she was drunk or out of her mind...Right?

Fang shivered and swallowed hard, determined not to give in to the soldier. "That depends. If I told ya you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"I don't see why not." In one fluid movement and true to her namesake, Lightning straddled Fang and looked down with quite possibly the biggest smirk Fang has seen Light wear, yet. And she didn't miss those cerulean hues look up, then down, then up, and down again, before staring right into Fang's eyes. At this point, she wasn't even sure what she was saying or doing. It's like her body was acting of it's own accord. And she didn't mind one bit. Etro, the alcohol must have _something_ to do with this, though she didn't feel drunk.

Still wet, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and trapped under the Farron, Fang felt like prey. She could count on one hand the number of times she had in her life. Though right now, she couldn't complain.

A hand buried itself in wet locks and pulled Fang's head towards herself as Light hissed in a low undertone into Fang's ear. "If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Fang shivered and placed her hands on Light's hips. "I guess we'd both be arrested, then." She decided to test her luck and flipped them over, finally gaining the upper hand once again, grinning down at Light's momental surprise, coupled with a soft gasp.

This time, Fang leaned in to growl in her ear, "If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep til afternoon." And she wasn't lying either. Light totally asked for this.

Her only response was a pair of narrowed eyes and a nip against her neck. "Roses are red, the sun is gold..." Gloved hands grabbed onto strong shoulders and pushed down. "Get on your knees and do as you're told."

Fang grinned. "With pleasure."

* * *

So yeah. First fic in a while, haha. Wanted to dish this out before Fangrai Febuary was over. I had quite a lot of fun writing this. Expect more prompt fills (even after the month is over. I'm always late. Don't be surprised) and some more random one shots that I've had floating in my head for a while. I know it's been a long time, but maybe this can jump-start me back into fic writing. The world needs more Flight and I plan on being a pilot.

For those that don't know what Fangrai Feb is...Go find out!

Let me know how I did, and keep an eye out for more!


	2. Just Relax

Prompt 28

"Light and Fang cloud watching."

Beam Me Up (Kill mode) (Radio edit) – Cazzette

* * *

I meant to get this out earlier, but eh, I'm not exactly very good with deadlines or schedules. Still trying get back into writing regularly as well. OTL

I really recommend playing to the song I listed up there ^ under the prompt as you read this clusterfuck of words spewed from my head while half asleep. Like, open it in another tab or something. Or if you know the song, then well, have a fist bump, my friend! *brofist* Music is a big inspiration for me and often the stuff I write follow the songs I listen to. Plus, Ihavequitegoodmusictaste, I mean, you might find some awesome new stuff to listen to. You're welcome. (And if you don't like the song, well, find another. I can't please everybody.)

Without further ado, please enjoy my second Flight fic. ;)

* * *

A loud slam of the front door signaled the resident Farron's return, waking Fang from the light nap she fell into. Angry stomps up the stairs and another round of abuse to the poor door frame signalled that, once again, she was in a bad mood. Not any run-of-your-mill bad moods either. It was like a shut-up-or-I'll-rip-your-head-off-and-feed-it-to-behemoths bad mood. The pattern repeated over the past week, beginning with Light leaving with a slam, and returning with yet another rattle of the doors.

Fang sighed, picking herself up the warm comfy couch to seek out the elusive Sunshine, following her trail of imprints left by her stomps up to their shared room. She knocked twice, waiting for a while and cringed at the vicious reply. "What do you want?!"

"Just to talk. You've been actin' like a cactuar stole your gunblade. What's eatin' ya?" She responded in a calm tone, hoping it would soothe her angry partner.

There were a few lengthy moments of silence before a sigh. "Nothing, don't worry about it. It's just work."

Fang huffed, putting her hands on her hips, feeling a tug on her nerve. _It's _always _work._ "Well what is it? Tha rookies givin' ya a hard time? Tha paperwork?" Emerald eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the next plausible cause. "Those blokes chasin' after ya again?"

"No. It's nothing." And there were no more replies after that.

This went on for a whole week. It drove Fang nuts – Light's stress on a new level and strange angrier-than-usual behavior. She never told what was bothering her. She'd simply come home pissed, lock herself in their room for a while, unlocked the door right before she fell asleep so Fang could claim her side of the bed, and knock out. Only to restart the cycle the next morning.

But enough was enough.

Fang growled and forced the door open – she'd fix it later – and strode in to find Light half dressed and taking her anger out by exercising rigorously. She took in Light's panting,sweaty and lithe form for a second, but kept her mind on the task. "C'mon, Light. Put a shirt on."

Light frowned, both irritated and puzzled at the sudden demand. "Why?"

"Jus' trust me." Fang waited a few moments for her girlfriend to slip into a thin long sleeve before walking out of the door.

"Where are you-"

"Don't fall behind, Sunshine!" She allowed herself a small smirk as Light followed her out of the house, summoning Bahamut and hopped on his back with ease, holding out her hand.

But the soldier only folded her arms and glared up at the Pulsian. "It's eleven o'clock at night. Where do you possibly want to go to on such short notice?" Not to mention it was quite chilly and she hadn't grabbed a jacket. The slight breeze felt nice on her heated skin though.

"You're asking too many questions an' not following enough orders, _soldier_. Jus' trust me."

With a sigh, she relented and allowed Fang to drag her onto the back of her dear eidolon. A silent command, and he launched into the air, Fang's desitination in mind seeming to be up. And just up.

"Fang, what are you-"

This time she was silenced with a kiss.

"Too many questions, love." The huntress winked and smirked, wrapping her arms around Light's waist to keep her warm in the colder, higher altitudes. "Just watch."

Bahamut strove for the clouds, finally stopping the ascent once they were right above them. And then, did he start to slowly glide right above the fluffy sea right underneath, a wing occasionally breaking through the loose particles that reflected the moon and colors of the crystal pillar.

Fang smiled, taking in the crisp air, the sight, and the warmth of the one in her arms. They were alone; safely hidden between an ocean above, and a sea right below them. It was a beautiful, clear night. The moon in the form of a cresent and accompanied by the gleaming stars that shared its place in space, alighting Gran Pulse with just enough to see. Crystal Cocoon was radiant as always, supported by the strong pillar that kept it from crashing down into the ground.

Much like how Fang would keep Light from falling apart.

Finally, the soldier relaxed, leaning into the arms of the one she's come to open up to and love, wordlessly watching everything drift by. It felt as if time stopped, and she even forgot how cold it was way up here, floating above the responsiblities and nuances of the world thousands of feet below. Strong arms wrapped around her, warmth pressed against her back, and the cold kiss of the breeze animating her hair, she soon forgot all the burdens that's been on her mind since the beginning of the week.

An indeterminable amount of minutes passed before Light smiled and gave Fang a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Her partner merely hummed in content and nuzzled her, placing small kisses along her neck. Light tilted her heaqd, allowing Fang more access to her skin and groaned softly when she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. "Fang..."

She received no verbal reply but felt the kisses trailing along her jawline to her ear, where the Pulsian nibbled on the tip and breathed in huskily, "Jus' relax, love~" She pulled Light closer against her, onto her lap, and let her hands settle on the soldier's hips, massaging gently. She sucked, licked and grazed Light's neck with her teeth, growling softly.

Lightning closed her eyes, body giving in to Fang, but a part of her mind resisted much to her frustration. She knew now was not the time. "Fang...We're a thousand feet up, it's almost midnight and thirty degrees-" She was silenced with another kiss, a much more heated one than before.

"Relax."

"We should go home at least-" And yet another kiss, this one almost taking her breath away.

"But Bahamut-"

"He won't mind. Jus' _trust_ me, Light."

She closed her eyes and nodded, panting slightly, feeling her body temperature steadily rise and cheeks flush as familiar hands roamed her body, experts at making her reactin all the ways Fang wanted her to. They slid underneath her shirt, tracing her curves and made their way up to her sports bra, sneaking underneath the tight cloth and gave her breasts a squeeze, eliciting a groan from her.

They'd certainly had their fun in quite a few interesting areas, but above the clouds on the back of a giant mechanical dragon at night had to take top place as strangest so far. She idly wondered what Fang would think of next. She hoped it wasn't a sort of game to the Pulsian, the last thing she wanted was to get caught.

Blue eyes snapped back to reality when She felt nimble fingers tugging at her skirt, effortlessly loosening it and pulling it down. _When'd she get there?_ Light was tired; work was slowly pushing her to her limit and it showed. Normally, her mind was much sharper than this. But in the rate Fang was going, her mind wasnt going to be in much control very soon. And she didn't care.

Fang shifted blank panties aside and slowly stroked her, silently taking in her partner's soft breathy moans, watching the light gray mist of hot breath erupt from her mouth and dance in front of her for a moment before dissipating. She felt her frustration come to surface again, in the form of this urgency. Light's _work_ had cost her a week of _this_, and the huntress was determined to make it up in one night. Perhaps until morning too, it depended how long Light could hold out. She knew the soldier must be exhausted, but this was Fang's way of helping her.

Help her relax of course.

She nibbled on the spot her mouth was currently attached to, a red mark being the result of her adoration. Her moans steadily grew louder and much more frequent as Fang continued to tease her, one pale hand buried in dark tresses and the other wrapped tightly around a tanned back.

"_Fang_..." The huntress could hear the need in her voice and it was then that Fang slid two fingers into the woman, pleased with herself as Light arched and released a louder moan.

She thrusted quickly, thumb rubbing her clit and occassionaly twisted her hand or curled her fingers _just so_, wanting Light to hit her peak quickly.

Hips bucked in rhythmn to the hand within her, fingers gripping Fang's shoulders desperately, breath much more shallow, and rational thinking all but gone. She smashed her lips into Fang's right before she came, trembling as pure ecstasy threatened to make her burst, falling limp against the Pulsian after it passed, panting heavily. Fang certainly brought her to the heavens tonight.

She withdrew her fingers after riding out Light's orgasm, licking them clean before nuzzling her lover. "Feelin' better?"

She nodded, still regaining her breath. "Much." She basked in Fang's warmth, content to lay in her hold, until she fully calmed and freezed her bare ass off, of course.

"Good, 'cause that made up Monday. Got six more days ta go." Canines flashed as she smiled mischieviously, making Light blinked twice, wondering if Fang was serious.

* * *

By the time she woke, the sun was in the middle of the sky, and she was curled up comfortably against soft tanned skin. Lightning blinked sleepily, stretched, and yawned, deliciously sore, before looking at the alarm clock, eyes widening when she saw the time. However, before she could jump out of bed and get dressed (which would take all of five seconds; how true to her namesake) Fang tightened her hold around her waist. It seems like she wasn't still asleep after all.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?"

Light frowned, struggling out of her grasp. "Work. It's Tuesday, Fang."

An emerald eye opened and bore into icy blue which were not amused by her smirk at all. "Yer welcome-"

"For making me late?!" She sat up angrily. Curse the Pulsian for _convincing_ her into spending the entire night up above the clouds. (Though deep down she didn't really regret it).

"Nah. Ya got the day off. In fact, ya have tomorrow and the day after that, too. I called Amodar. I'm not tha only one that thinks ya've been workin' _too_ much lately." She closed her eyes again, lips still curled upward in victory.

Light blinked, throwing out whatever she had wanted to say, and eventually settled with a simple, "Thank you." She slowly relaxed again, glad she'll finally have a break from the headaches caused by work.

"Mhm."

"I guess that means..." Light had a smirk of her own as she pushed the huntress against the mattress - she was conveniently nude as well - and hovered over her. "It's payback time~"

Fang only grinned. "Lookin' forward to it."

* * *

Let me know how I did! I want to improve in writing heh. Suggestions are welcome!

What prompt would you like me to attempt next?


	3. More Than A Dream pt 1

Prompt 99

"She hates the fact that the only way she can find solace is in dreams. Either Fang or Lightning pining over each other."

Prompt 30

"It's only when Fang's dreaming in crystal stasis that she realizes how deep her affection for Light runs."

Prompt 24

"Shared crystal dreams/sleep, where Fang and Lightning encounter each other while one or both of them are still in crystal stasis. Could take place right near the end of FF XIII when Lightning is briefly in stasis, post-game when Fang remains in stasis, or even during FF XIII-2 when Light is in Valhalla."

* * *

Well, I seem to be spamming out these stories quite well, spoiling all you guys. As promised, this is a more serious fic so I can actually work out my poor writing muscles. Decided to combine all these prompts since they all kinda relate to each other. So bam! It's a super fic!

Fang, Light, and all the characters belong to SE, yadda yadda (believe me, FLight would totally be canon if I owned them. Sadly, I don't...Not yet at least...)

Without further ado, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Dreams.

Especially of those encased in crystal; worlds ruled by your imagination, desires, memories, and wishes. Everything you have ever wanted, could only _dream_ of, now finally right in front of you - as real as it can get.

But that's the case. _As real as it can get_. Not truly _real_. Flawed only in its perfection. It did more to increase the thirst rather than fulfill.

That was what Oerba Yun Fang realized well into her first crystal stasis; it's what she realized now as she lived through her second.

Piercing blue eyes sharper than her gunblade, silky champagne locks, and a look that could kill in more ways than one – Lightning Farron seemed to dominate the majority of Fang's artificial paradise. They had battled thousands of ferocious beasts, felled more fal'cie, walked through Oerba when it was still full of life, explored new worlds, talked, flirted, sparred...The soldier was always there. Beside, ahead, or behind the Pulsian; she could always count on seeing Sunshine's cute scowl or supportive smile.

Though right now, Fang sat alone on a high ledge overseeing the Steppe. A warm breeze gave life to her tangled raven locks; the evening sun bidded farewell to the land, bathing everything in the orange glow of a dying flame; creatures of Gran Pulse went about their daily life of survival of the fittest; and the brightest of the stars claimed the sky as night began to settle. Cocoon had no pillar supporting it, but Fang knew that Vanille and herself were there right now - imprisoned inside a giant crystal pillar holding up a broken world. Locked away for perhaps another five hundred years while the world changed around them, ignorant to their existence until they were needed to play for Fate once more.

They would probably never see their new-found family again. The lives of humans were blissfully short. No more campfire bonding, old Sazh's jokes, Snow's somewhat-edible cooking, picking on Hope, or...Light. No more Soldier-girl playing the indestructible leader of their rag-tag group, watching her graceful dance of death whenever there was a battle, strong gloved hand to help Fang up when she fell, igniting the will to fight against a shared cruel destiny, sharing each other's past and thoughts while everyone else slept, or long creamy legs and perfect figure hidden under -

Fang sighed, running a hand through her hair. This wasn't the first time she sat around exploring these thoughts. Not like there was anything else better to do.

Well, there was. But when you _know_ it's fake, it's not as fun.

So here she was. Imagining what their friends would be doing with their new, free lives.

Snow and Serah would get married.

Sazh would be reunited with his son.

Hope would probably go back to his father.

The group would most likely meet up on occasion or work together to forge a new living for the rest of the Cocoonians. But what of their mysterious leader? _What's Sunshine up to? Is she happy? Does she miss us? _

And from there, those thought turned into: _Is she with anyone? Would she get married? Does she miss _me?

What troubled her the most was probably how much _those_ particular thoughts troubled her. There was a sinking feeling in the stomach caused by her heart dropping like a stone whenever Fang imagined Light in a relationship with another. Someone _else_ sharing the soldier's intimate moments. A stranger got to see the rare treasure that was Sunshine's smile. Some lucky bastard that gets to spend the rest of their life with _the_ Lightning Farron.

Fang didn't even know she was frowning until her facial muscles ached in protest, she sighed as she forced herself to relax. _As long as she's happy._

"You sure think about her a lot." The perky voice giggled and took a seat beside the elder Pulsian, legs swinging as they dangled a few stories above the wide expanse below.

"Ya don't 'ave ta tell me that." She smirked and she glanced down at her red-haired companion. "Spyin' on my dreams again?"

"I come to check on you a sometimes. And you're always with _her_." Another giggle. "You must really fancy her, huh?"

Fang stared back out into the distance, sun all but gone, with fading rays of dark red and purple as remnants of its previous reign. "I guess I do, 'Nille." A small smile formed on her lips. It wasn't the smile of joy - no, it was the smile of bittersweet irony. She realized only when it was too late. Would it have turned out differently if she had known how deep her feelings seemed to have run for the soldier? Would Light have reciprocated? Or reject her? Even if she did return the feelings, she would never want her to go through the despair of knowing she might never see the Pulsian again.

So maybe this was the best case scenario.

Vanille hugged her adopted-sister. "We'll see them again!"

"Ya think so?"

The red-head nodded. "Of course! I bet they're trying to save us right now!"

Fang chuckled. "I can jus' see Snow tryin' ta punch through the pillar shoutin' about bein' a hero. An' Sunshine standin' behind him callin' him an idiot. Hope cheerin' everyone on. Sazh an' his chick flyin' 'round everywhere." They shared a laugh, although Fang sobered up quickly afterward. "They shouldn't waste their time on us. They got lives to live now, yeah?"

"You know they would never give up on us."

"More stubborn than an oretoise, the lot of them." This time, she smiled for real.

"Yup! We could wake up any minute now!" She grinned and jumped up, pulling Fang up as well before skipping around happily, humming and picking some of the wildflowers that littered the ground.

The elder Pulsian followed two steps behind, watching her companion bemusedly. "How much time do ya think passed?"

Vanille shrugged. "Maybe a few years. Less than a decade, I bet!"

Fang smirked. "Good. I can't wait ta greet Sunshine with a big ol' hug."

Metal clashed with metal, magic against magic, knight against guardian.

Jump. Slash. Parry. Shoot. Block. Thundaga. Slash. Flip. Shoot. Lunge. Block. Flip. Scowl.

Ever since she was _kidnapped_ to Valhalla and agreed to be Etro's Champion, Light has faced eons of constant warfare against her eternal opponent, Caius Ballad. The man who would destroy the world for the one he loved, while she fought with all her vigor to save the world for the ones she loved. Destruction in a silent, lonely world and the anxious hope that her sister and Noel would succeed wore on her heart everyday.

If there even were days in Valhalla.

At the end of each battle was a brief respite where Light could watch the unraveling of the timeline, paradoxes plaguing the world, and imminent obliteration of all that she knew. Not to mention knowing every life on the timeline; the beginnings, the endings, disasters and miracles - she saw it all in the back of her mind constantly. Time was running out, and the final battle to determine the fate of the world was drawing dangerously near.

Despite the fear that she would fail, Light looked forward to it in a way. After decades, centuries, what felt like _millenia_ of _t_his, she was tired. Worn out. She wanted a break. She wanted it all to end.

Memories and distant dreams kept her going. It reminded her of all that she was fighting for, why she would not – could not – give up.

Fall. Summon Bahamut. Thundaga. Dodge. Shoot. Megaflare. Land.

"The time has come. Chaos will swallow everything. And we will finally be free." The purple-haired villain smirked and disappeared once more.

"Damn you, Caius." Lightning panted as she dismissed her gunblade and began walking through the empty streets of the lost realm, alone again. Everything was prepared. She has done her part, now it was up to Noel and Serah to stop Caius.

She sighed as her mind took her to a much more pleasant thought.

Sparkling emerald eyes full of life. Smooth tanned skin. Teasing smirk. Wild hair to match the persona of the person it's attached to. Exposed midriff, tight muscles, and beautifully sculpt -

Light groaned as she forced her eyes open, cheeks somewhat flushed. What kind of dreams were Fang having? Those of her life before becoming a l'cie? The days of their journey? Living her dream life with some unknown, or perhaps imagined lover?

Either way, it must have been nice.

Another sigh, as Light slowly made her way to Etro's throne. Her legs suddenly felt a lot heavier, as if with each step, a ton of bricks were added on. She could watch a million lives playing right now, but the one she wished to see was locked away in a crystal pillar, floating peacefully with her life companion, Vanille.

A touch of jealousy bit her –_ she_ could be there, dreaming for Etro-knows-how-long. Safe. Away from all this fighting; the responsibility; this long, tiring, and eternal prison for her only. But most importantly, sharing her dreams with Fang. With _Fang_.

Somehow, at some point on their journey, the huntress managed to sneak past Light's walls. But there was no time to pursue anything, and Light wasn't even sure if Fang would feel the same. How would she take it? What would she do if Fang _did _feel the same? How far would their relationship go? Light had never been in a serious one before. Caring for Serah allowed no room for romance, and she was fine with that. But what about _her_? She could have had multiple past lovers...

Light frowned. _No time to think about such trivial things._

She had reached the throne. With one last glance at Valhalla – Noel and Serah were battling Caius and winning – she sat down, crossed one leg over the other with gunblade laid on her lap, and closed her eyes.

It was time to sleep.


	4. More Than a Dream pt 2

She appeared in what seemed to be Bodhum's beach. It was nighttime, and the water was illuminated with the artifical twinkling stars in the sky. She was alone, but that was fine. There was no fighting here. No chaos about to swallow the world. No worries.

With slow steps, she walked along the shore, looking around, astounded by the detail of the setting.

The crickets were chirping, there was just the right amount of humidity in the air, sound of waves lapping the sand...But something was off. Light couldn't place it, but it felt as if the place tried _too hard_ to be real. It simply wasn't.

Just a vivid memory trying to replace what no long exists.

Soon, she felt a presence. It was familiar.

"Light!"

She turned around to see Vanille running towards her and give her a hug, bouncing a tad too much just like she always did. _Is this the real Vanille, or just a replica my mind created?_

"It's actually you!" The perky Pulsian giggled and squee'd, jumping up and down excitedly.

_It's her. _Light couldn't hide the small smile that formed of its own accord. "Hello Vanille. So this is what crystal stasis feels like."

Vanille nodded. "Yep! I came here right after I sensed you!" She smiled and skipped beside her as they continued to walk along the shore. "What's with the armor?" She added, eyes wide as she looked Light's new apparel over.

"You can call it a gift." Sure, she was glad to see Vanille again, but the thought just kept nagging her mind, "If you're here then-"

The expression Vanille carried was bordering between the smug sense of knowing something Light didn't, and absolute glee. "She's waiting for you!" And with that, the bubbly Pulsian disappeared.

Instead, a circular window – or rather – a portal opened up ahead of the soldier.

_Fang's waiting for me...?_

Lightning hesitated for only a moment before entering the portal.

This time she emerged in Oerba. The golden sky told it was around dusk, and the goddess soon noticed that it wasn't the Oerba long since buried under dust, but a _living_ one. The weather was hot, though not overbearingly so, and dozens of species of vegetation surrounded her. The air carried the scents of the flora and sea, mixing wonderfully into a soothing aroma. Birds sang their songs and she watched as two of the airborne critters chirped happily and played, flying around and chasing each other.

If a _dream_ of Oerba was so spectacular, she could only imagine what the _real_ old Oerba was like. No doubt a lovely place filled with bustling life as people came and went, hunters brought back their kills, merchants traded, smiths crafted, everyone working together to sustain the village. _This was where they grew up..._

A quick scan of the area revealed that there was no Fang in sight. But she must be around here, somewhere, right? Where could she be waiting?

Absentmindedly, Light began walking through the serene village, fully aware of the slight drumming in her chest as she anticipated finally meeting with the woman that snuck into her heart after so long; too long.

Moments later she arrived at the steps leading into the crystal-clear waters reflecting the light of the sky, setting the sea on fire.

And from those waters rose a goddess.

Rivets of water traveled down tanned skin like a hundred tiny waterfalls, shiny red-tipped black mane slicked back and styled by the sea, and viridian eyes greener and more fierce than anything Light has encountered fixed on her – rooting her in spot. She might as well have been a crystal statue then, forgetting how to even breathe as her hungry eyes took in every inch of the delicious sight in front of her. Fang wore nothing aside from her halter top and black compression shorts, and Light has been much too deprived of Fang's beauty from her time in Valhalla.

Fang narrowed her eyes slightly - not in shock, but curiosity - as she greeted the figure not even ten feet away from her. It was a face she knew well – seeing her almost everywhere as she traveled through the land of dreams.

But this time she was different.

First of all, what was Light wearing? _Armor...?_ Now, Fang didn't mind that fact one bit; the heavens-crafted metals fit Lightning _very_ well. Was her imagination _that_ good? Somehow, she doubted she could come up with such an intricate and specially-designed attire, even subconsciously.

And why was she even here? The soldier was usually by her side, but this time she was sure she wanted to swim in the Oerban waters alone, back to pondering how the real woman was doing without her mental spectre version. What sort of tricks were her mind playing on her? She knew she yearned for the Farron, but she couldn't be _that _desperate, could she?

Light was just standing there staring, mouth slightly agape and eyes widened like she hadn't seen her in a million years. But Dream Light was either smiling and comfortable around her or in stoic soldier mode. It was certainly an amusing expression.

Head tilted and hand on hip, Fang approached the new-Light. "'Ey there."

Light blinked, cheeks a tad bit redder than usual. "Fang."

"Ya feelin' alright?" She put a hand on the soldier's head, her temperature felt normal - no fever apparent, not like Fang wanted to picture the soldier anything less that healthy - but she was surprised to see the soldier stiffen.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." She averted her gaze, choosing to stare at a building instead.

_Sunshine sure is actin' weird._ However, she dismissed the thought to explore the armor that the soldier donned, tapping it experimentally and walking around Light in a circle, eyes tracing every detail - much like how a predator circled portential prey. A few circlings later, Fang decided that she liked the armor. Quite a lot, actually.

Light tried her best not to squirm - how unfitting of a goddess - getting a bit more attention than she bargained for under that intense gaze. Closing her eyes and clearing her throat, she tried to steady her breathing. "Fang...?"

The woman in question grinned and leaned in from behind her to whisper in her ear, hands finding a place on her waist. "Where'd ya pick this outfit from, hm?"

The soldier felt her cheeks flush and heart pound in her chest, the mere feeling of Fang's hot breath on her sensitive ear sent pleasurable tingle down her spine. "Etro gave it to me when I became her champion."

Well you don't hear that everyday.

"Really? Never woulda thought tha goddess had such good fashion sense. Ya look amazin'."

"Thanks..." Light couldn't help but be confused by Fang's forwardness. _Is this really Fang? Or my own dream?_ She knew she could never imagine Oerba in this lush state. So it _had_ to be Fang... "Hey, why are you here?"

Fang paused from her inspection on how to potentially remove the armor before glancing curiously at her pink-haired friend. "This is my home. Why are _you_ here?"

Light turned around to fully face Fang, brows knit in confusion. "Vanille said you were waiting for me."

Another tilt of the head. "Vanille...? Ya been talkin' with 'Nille?"

Lightning nodded. "I met up with her when I first came here in stasis. She opened a portal to this place and told me to find you."

The cognitive gears worked in overdrive to piece everything together, and finally something clicked in Fang's head. She stared, dumbfounded for a moment, just a moment, before grining and pulling to woman in for a tight embrace. "Sunshine!" She inhaled Light's scent. Sweet, metallic, with just a hint of rose. Addicting as always.

Instead of getting angry over her nickname, Light couldn't help but grin, herself, tentatively hugging back, mindful of how Fang was still wet and almost naked. "It's been a while, Fang." So close to the Oerban, this felt unreal. In her arms, just like she pictured a hundred, a thousand, possibly a million times.

The huntress was loathe to relinquish this once-in-a-lifetime hold on the Farron, but she had to stop and look her in the eyes, expression serious. "How long?"

"Too long." Light sighed, looking past her to the sun half swallowed by the shimmering waters.

"What happened? If you're here, then that means ya have be in crystal stasis, too...An' what's this 'bout bein' Etro's Champion?" Question after question formed in her mind, not to mention growing worry for the state of the world. She was too isolated in her crystal prison.

So far she's gathered that Light is indeed alive, very much so and physically not a day older than Fang remembered. But those eyes...The fire in them had dimmed and she looked so very tired. Like she trekked all the way across Gran Pulse with the weight of Cocoon on her shoulders. There must be a great threat for Etro to call Light to defend her personally. And why would Light be in crystal stasis? How were the others? Did they fail or did they succeed in whatever has occurred?

"I'll explain everything." She began to walk into the water, stopping when the waves lapped at her knees, facing the distance. She took slow deep breaths. "Where do I begin..."

Pristine armor giving her a divine glow, cerulean eyes bluer than the sky, hair rustling in the wind, standing tall and proud - Light carried the presence of a true goddess. And Fang would worship her over Etro any day.

"Well, no rush." The huntress smirked and placed a hand on an cool-plated shoulder as she took a few extra steps ahead the soldier. "Ya have all the time in tha world to explain, how 'bout after a swim?" She threw a wink and a smirk back at her before diving into the water, dark form just barely able to be seen underneath the glass-like surface. Small ripples signaled the direction she swam, perhaps out to an island in the distance or secret alcove. The destination didn't matter. Light would follow.

_All the time in the world_...Light smiled and her armor disappeared, a matching black bikini replacing it instead, and followed after the huntress. _She's right._

They were reunited again. Maybe not in real life, but in their shared timeless dreamworld. She could show Fang all the wonders she never could, and had no doubt Fang would do the same.

From watching Bodhum's famous fireworks, to climbing to the top of Gran Pulse's mountains, playing in Nautilus, and having a picnic thousands of feet in the air - This was, by far, Etro's best gift.

* * *

Comments, suggestions, or critiques; throw them my way!


	5. Alone

Hello. This story is darker than the ones I wrote prior and I apologize in advance for all the feels you will probably experience after this. I just got the inspiration one night and this pretty much wrote itself. I don't really have a specific song that goes along with this, but if you find one that you think really fits, feel free to recommend it to me. I love finding new music and perhaps it will inspire me as I write the second part to this.

Okay I'm done blabbing now. Enjoy!

* * *

Alone.

That's what she was when her parents died. When Claire died along with them and Lightning showed up to raise herself and Serah.

That's what she was when Serah and her grew apart. When work pulled her away and Serah found Snow.

That's what she was when she became a l'cie and the world her enemy. When all she had to cling onto was a faint hope as the fate of the world fell into her hands.

But after the Fall, after everyone came back; after _Fang_ came back – she was no longer alone. After years of having no one, Lightning Farron finally had others to walk the path with her. Five years of misery, hard work, and pain in exchange for five of happiness, love, and peace.

In that time, Claire slowly found her way back out and the walls Light built came down. Marriages, promotions, reconstruction – everything went better than she could have ever hoped for. With Fang and her family beside her, Light could handle anything.

Anything but the death of Serah.

She was so, so pale on that hospital bed. Blood was everywhere, staining her pale skin and the white sheets. Her sweet face was twisted and froze in pained and terrible grimace that gave Light nightmares ever since. This was nothing like when Serah went into her crystal slumber. She looked peaceful then. There was no blood. There was a focus; something that Light could _do_, enemies to fight.

But this time there's no focus. Nothing to fight against. No way she would be coming back from this.

Childbirth. She died in childbirth. The young one died without ever seeing the face of its parents, without ever breathing its first breath, and without ever hearing the sound of its own voice.

It was a dampening blow for everyone, but Light and Snow was hit the hardest. They crumbled and retreated into their shells.

She didn't even show up for Serah's funeral. She couldn't bear seeing the cold tombstone that now took the place of her once lively sister. She didn't want to show her face – show how raw her eyes were from crying until the tears would not come. Light's mind could barely grasp the sudden and horrible realization that Serah's place in her heart was now filled only with memories. She couldn't stand that she didn't even get to say goodbye. She was caught up at work. Everyone was there was but her.

Her. The one person Serah wanted to see the most. When Serah needed her, Lightning was not there. Just like before the l'cie journey. Where she was a failure as a guardian; as a sister.

Once was too much. Losing her twice, and now for good...Lightning needed to drown herself.

So she worked and she drank. She worked until she couldn't stand. She drank until she didn't know what was air and what was alcohol. She stumbled to the bar after her shift ended. And sometimes someone would be kind enough to drive her home when she fell unconscious if Fang could not come to pick her up.

Two weeks after the death, Lightning did not go home.

Instead, she stomped to her sister's house. It was a small building, with two floors, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and small living room. It was the humble home of a fresh family.

Nontheless, she did not knock. The ex-l'cie kicked the door down, waking the sole occupant from his sleep on the couch, surrounded by pictures of his late wife and a few bottles. The house seemed too big for just him, even for a man of his size.

Gunblade in hand and bloodlust in her cold blue eyes, Light charged at him, driven by the angry stupor fueled by the alcohol and venom in her heart. _"You killed her!" _

"_Lightning! Sis! I – Stop!"_ A slash. One he barely managed to dodge by jumping out of the couch.

_"I'm not your sister, you fucking bastard."_ Two more strikes followed. One connected, leaving a deep gash in his chest.

_"You're drunk, Light! Please, stop!" _He tried to knock the weapon out of her hands, but received only a kick in the gut and punch to the face for his effort. With another haymaker to the face, the hero fell with a loud thud, falling on the glass table with empty liquor bottles, shattering it. _"Light!"_

_"Shut up! She'd still be alive if it weren't for you! You! She's gone because of_ you_!"_ Every word she hissed hurt more that the kicks by her boots. She changed her Blazefire into its gun form and aimed for his head but missed after he swiped at her legs, thanking Etro because the alcohol inhibited her combat skills. She stumbled and the gunblade fell from her hands. She fell onto the broken glass as well, head dizzy and spinning and barely registering her bloody palms, searching for the blade that was not there.

Beaten and bleeding, Snow picked himself up and ran out the door, leaving Light in her pitiful state on the floor, surrounded by the blood-stained glass, empty bottles, and tears falling from her cheeks to the pictures of Serah on the floor.

Fang would find her some hours later, passed out, and gathered her lover into her arms, walking home with a heavy heart.

The rest of the group would hear of the incident a few days later. Snow had escaped death by Lightning's hand, only to find it on his own in the form of a bullet to his head, a picture of smiling Serah Farron-Villiers clutched to his wounded chest.

In the months following, Light only sunk deeper and deeper. She worked and drank and worked and drank and worked and drank until she could no longer work because of her drinking, because of her foul temper, and because of her broken state. Then, she only drank.

When she wasn't home, she was at the bar. When the bars would no longer allow her in, she was home. When she wasn't drunk, she was wishing she was.

And one by one they all left her.

Hope was doing extremely well in his studies. He grew into an amicable young man with a bright future ahead of him. He stopped visiting Light after she punched him in the eye for trying to take her bottle away from her. She was no longer the leader that he looked up to.

Sazh had an important job as a pilot and as a father for Dajh, who was growing well, taking after his father in the field of piloting. He and Dajh moved away so they could be closer to port, and so Dajh would have better role models around him. He sent a friend who was a counselour to Light but after the counselour was nearly shot, he decided that it was best to leave her be.

Vanille opened a flower and herb shop and owned a large garden of her own, just as she always wanted. She had made and sent many herbs that would calm and curb Light's drinking but none of them were touched. She gave up after running from the house crying because of Light's cold remarks for the last time.

And then there was Fang. The poor woman she tried _so_ hard; hanged on for the longest. The once proud huntress came home to a warzone every day. It wore her down. Her green eyes lost that confident, charming, and loving glint – replaced by the pain of seeing her lover broken, despair, and exhaustion for all she put up with.

She would come home expecting Light either drunk or unconscious. She preferred the latter, because the former only lead to them arguing and fighting. In the rare moments she was sober, Light would be curled up somewhere, unmoving, silent, and hollow. The only sound that came from her would be the occasional soft sob and whimper.

At first she tried the gentle approach. She'd attempt to persuade her to talk. To open up again; let her help. She'd hold her, kiss her, stay up with her.

When that didn't work, she took action. She called counseling programs. She threw out all the alcohol she could. She pleaded and begged to gain any sort of foothold. When Light shouted, she shouted back.

After that, she accepted it and tried to avoid conflict as much as possible. And she never raised her hand back at the woman. Even when Light was screaming in her face. Even when Light began to throw the closest object she could grab. Even as she was punched and kicked from lifting the soldier and carrying her to their room, which became a graveyard of empty bottles. She'd throw Light onto the bed, and hold her until the woman exhausted herself struggling and either stopped or fell asleep. Then Fang would make her way to the couch and close her eyes, ignoring the new bruises and cuts on her already battered body. In the morning she would wash off or cover up whatever she could and leave the house after cooking breakfast. She always left some on the table.

Sometimes, when Light was in her fit of drunken rage, Fang would simply walk out of the door. Sometimes she would come back a few hours later when Light was calmed down or asleep. Sometimes should would not come back until the next day. Or even a few days later. She would come back to tears and hoarse apologies. Then she would carefully hold her. She barely speaks nowadays. Light assumed she was out of things to say. She couldn't blame her.

It has been a year since Serah's death and as usual, Light found herself with a bottle in hand situated at the kitchen table, facing the door. She didn't know what time it was; it was dark outside so it was probably late. The time didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing except that the booze be refilled of course.

Her body was on fire and her brain addled with the alcohol. Everything spun and she could barely think, but that was good. She forgot everything. Yes, that's what she wanted. All she needed was to forget. Things were tolerable if she couldn't remember what made her drink in the first place. Just drink more. Forget more. Life is good.

There was a rattle and the front door opened. Light squinted, the silhouette was unfamiliar for a second, then the slow gears in her head clicked and she remembered it was Fang. Fang. The woman who lived here as well. Fang. Green eyes. Black hair. Strong arms. Accent. Fang. _She's back._

The huntress dropped her stuff at its usual place on the table next to the door and turned on the light, making the soldier wince and close her eyes and utter a low, pained groan.

Fang made her way over, careful. "There ya are." She spoke softly, her words more drawn out that usual the accent heavier than usual due to her fatigue. She took Lightning's place at the GC. They needed someone capable and experienced. When she wasn't training she was filling out reports and sent out on missions in the nearby area. On that particular day she helped some other soldiers take down two rogue behemoths that wandered too close to the city. The mission was a success and casualties were a minimum, but Fang didn't leave the battle unmarred. Her sari was bloody and torn. Three deep gashes still oozed blood from the claw marks on her back. Numerous smaller cuts dotted her arms and legs and her head throbbed from being thrown into a boulder. Her entire body was throbbing, protesting even the simple movement of walking. Etro did Fang want to sleep. Nevermind a shower or the fact that she's covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. She could collapse and fall asleep on spot.

But she needed to check on Light first. Lightning. The woman she loved.

"Did ya eat?" her gaze settled on the ever-present bottles around her.

"Yeah."

"Alcohol doesn't count as food."

"No."

Fang sighed as she picked up some of the bottles from the floor. "Want somethin' ta eat?"

"No." Light rubbed her eyes and looked at Fang, now noticing that there's something different about her...Red. Her back was red. There was blood. Light's scowl deepened. "Leave me alone." _Why do you put up with me?_

"There's leftovers in the fridge."

_Stop it. Stop caring. It's better if you don't. _"I don't care." Light got up abruptly, banging her knee on the table due to her lack of fine motor skills and stopped Fang from walking to the fridge with a firm grip on her shoulder. "Go away." The Oerban ignored her and continued to head for the fridge. Light growled, still buzzed from the alcohol and felt rage bubbling up inside her again. For what reason, she didn't know. But it was there, and it was taking over. She had no control of what came out of her mouth or what she even did. She barely ever remembered what she did while drunk. Forget everything. That's what she aimed for.

"Sit down, Light." Fang didn't even bother turning around to look at her, opening the door to the fridge.

Light balled her fists, anger growing by the second. "Why the fuck are you still here!? I don't need your fucking help or pity!" _I don't need anyone!_ She slammed the fridge door shut right in front of Fang, eyes bloodshot and glaring daggers at the tired woman in front of her. "I hate you!"

Fang only sighed, too tired to do anything else. "Light-"

She grabbed Fang by the front of her sari and shook her violently, completely swallowed by her rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO SLEEP WITH SOME NEW BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I _HATE_ YOU!"

But Fang only gripped Light's wrists firmly and lowered her arms. "Time for bed, Light." She went to pick the smaller woman up, but was stopped by a right hook to the face.

"FUCK YOU!" The ex-soldier tackled her, forgetting that Fang wasn't an enemy but the one person she had left. She landed blow after blow, focused only on the surging amount of emotions that showed themselves only in this outlet. She forgot everything then. Everything but the pain.

Eventually, Fang bucked and threw Light off, jaw cracked, lip bleeding, black eye forming, and head pounding even harder. She struggled to pick herself up, as did her counterpart, though Light was still a bit faster. Reaching for the nearest thing to her – a broken bottle, she hurled it at Fang. "GET. _OUT_!"

It missed, hitting the wall instead, but the shards exploded by her head; the pieces cutting and imbedding in her flesh. Fang's vision blurred and she shouted in agony, a hand flying up to cover her face, rubbing her eyes as a shard or two managed to hit one of her eyes.

Lightning was panting, exhaling some of the anger in each breath until she realized what she had done. _Oh no... _She saw Fang, trembling and looking dangerously close to breaking. Light felt her mind sober up for the first time that day, eyes wide and jaw. "Fang...?" Their gazes met for a brief moment until Fang turned and headed for the door as quickly as her aching body would allow her, one hand covering the blinded eye.

"Goodbye, Light."

"No! Fang, wait! I'm-"

A shaking hand reached up towards her, as if she could reach past the ten feet of distance and pull her back, but door already closed with a slam. She tried to go after her, but after two steps she lost her footing after slipping on one of the many bottles on the floor and hit her head on the edge of the table on her way to the ground.

With a strangled cry, she curled up, tears flowing down her face with no one to wipe them. Her head hurt like someone took a jackhammer to it, but it cleared up the alcoholic haze. She finally remembered now. She understood. _She's gone._

Fang said goodbye. Whenever she left from prior fights, she never said goodbye. She wasn't coming back this time. _Fang's gone..._ Because she hurt her. The one person that loved her most; tried the hardest to save her. She tried to help, but Light only ended up hurting her. She had hurt everyone.

She noticed, only too late that she wasn't alone when Serah died. She had people, more family, remaining and willing to help her. But she only pushed them away, convinced that she didn't need them. Convinced that she had no one.

But now, surrounded by nothing but the bottles she tried to drown herself in, Lightning Farron was finally alone.


	6. Too Late

This is one version of the ending for "Alone." I was really torn between two scenarios, one dark and one light, so I wrote both! This is the bad ending (think in video game style), and you may choose to read this if you wish, but just a warning: the feels.

If you don't want to be possibly crying and hating my guts forever, skip on over to the happy ending. Or read both even to balance out the sadness. Your call.

Characters belong to Square Enix, which I do not own (yet...Muahahaha...)

Except for Simba. He's 100% a product of my imagination. And may or may not show up in future fics.

* * *

"Dark Paradise" – Lana Del Ray

Never had she felt so empty.

The bitter, gnawing sensation grew until it swallowed her.

She had lost everything, she realized, as she layed on the floor of her lonely home, staring unblinkingly at her hands which seemed so dirty, right in front of her. She could _feel_ the filth that would never wash off on them. It drove her mad. Her own hands – it was what ruined everything. Perhaps it would be better if they were cut off.

But she didn't know where the knife was. Where _anything_ was.

Fang was gone. She took the last remnants of what used to be Lightning Farron with her.

No. Those remnants had shattered with the glass that collided with the wall and drew the blood of someone she promised to protect so very long ago. The dent was still there. The pieces on the floor reflected the light from the room and small yellow specks dotted the wall and ceiling, shining down at her. Mocking her.

She closed her eyes. Everything hurt. But the hurt was more on the inside. Her chest; her heart literally burned and stung as if the shards of glass around her were piercing it. Glass from the very bottles she downed hoping they'd make her forget.

And they did their job. Too well, perhaps. She forgot everything she was. Everything she had until there was none left. Oh yes. She forgot, and everyone else forgot about her.

Even Fang. _Even Fang..._

She trembled, now missing the Oerban's warm embrace. A small voice in her mind dared to speak, _Maybe she'll come back? _Fang has left before – numerous times in fact – when she got violent. But she always came back. _Always. _

This was the first time she actually said goodbye, but maybe she didn't mean it? It was a horrible hope that Light found herself clinging onto.

_I'm sorry. So sorry. So sorry, Fang. I didn't mean it at all. It was the alcohol speaking. _

So she resolved to wait for Fang to return. _I'm sorry. I missed you. I need you. I'll change, I promise. _And she meant it. She would change; stop the drinking, stop the running, and stop the screaming if it means Fang would hold her again. Things could go back to the way they were before the death. It would be okay. _Everything will be okay..._

She closed her eyes once again and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

In the first week, Light managed to cut her drinking considerably, hoping to surprise Fang when she came back. A bottle a day. That's the least she's drank in months. She cleaned up the mess she made; made sure that everything was presentable. That _she _was presentable. _I'll show her. I can do this. I'll make her __proud. _

By the second week, the bottles began to increase again. Fang hadn't called or replied to any of her messages. Every time Light dialed her number, it went straight to her voicemail. Worry blossomed within her gut, but she ignored it. The space next to her on the bed seemed to grow larger and larger. _Maybe she just needs more time to calm down. She looked so tired that night. I was really bad. That's right...She just needs time. _

Three weeks, and still no sign of the woman Light wanted to share the rest of her life with. She called Vanille, Sazh, and Hope, but they claimed they did not hear from Fang. She called the Guardian Corps, but they said they could not reveal anything about their officers. And there, the monster from the darkest corners of her mind showed it's ugly head. _She's gone for good. You saw her. You saw what you did. Why would she ever come back to a bitch like you? She deserves better and she knows it so she left. She's probably with someone else now. Someone _better._ You're nothing. _

The fourth week was a blur. All Light remembered was throwing up and drinking more to wash the taste of bile from her mouth and fill the empty hole in her chest. When she fell asleep or unconscious – whichever came first – all she dreamed of was green eyes and a tanned hand that was _just_ out of her reach. She would wake with fresh tears, clutching the emty bottles. They were all she had left. _She's gone. Everyone's gone. They moved on. I'm not needed. I'm nobody. Just a broken shell. A broken, pathetic shell. No one needs me. I'm alone._

She woke up on the fifth week to an unfamiliar white room. The ex-soldier was laying down, uncomfortable, and her stomach and head felt as if it was filled with knives. She blinked; the world was blurred and spinning. "Ughhhh..." She tried to sit up, but the pain in her abdomen flared up so she soon gave up on that idea. Her memory yielded no answers as to why she was here or how she got here. There was only puking, pain, and darkness.

A few minutes later, the opening of the door signaled another person in the room. She saw movement from the corner of her eyes. The visitor said nothing, but made their way to the bed casually. Closer inspection revealed dark hair and green eyes.

Light's heart nearly leaped from her chest and she held back a sob. _She's here! She's back!_ As quickly as her barely-functioning body could, she reached out and grabbed Fang's hand. "I-I'm so sorry, Fang. I didn't mean anything I said that night._ Please _come back. I _need_ you. I'm so, so sorry. Please. I love you." She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded – it didn't even sound like her own at all – but none of that mattered. Fang was here. She was back. Light wasn't alone anymore.

"I...I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Abigail. I'm a nurse at the New Bodhum Hospital. I'm here to check on you. How are you feeling, Ms. Farron? You were sent in because you suffered from severe alcohol poisoning."

Everything shattered. It broken into a millions pieces and melted away into nothing, just like her heart did at the moment.

She couldn't speak; couldn't find the words. No. There simply were no words.

Light only shook her head as her body broke into sobs. The pain was too great. Too much; it was too much. _Alone. I'm alone. I have no one._

The nurse gave her a sympathetic pat. "I will go get some painkillers for you. Please wait here, Ms. Farron." She left the room and the echoes of her heels on the tiled hallway soon faded.

_There is no point. Nothing. I give up. I'm alone. No one cares. _

With every ounce of strength she had left, she dragged herself from the bed, landing with a soft _thud _on the floor. She curled up and grit her teeth in pain, but bore it and forced herself to stand on wobbling legs, supporting herself on the table beside the bed.

The steps were small but sure. With shaking, weak hands, she opened the window and looked down. Her body swayed, and she saw doubles, but at least she could tell she was quite high up. Five, maybe six stories above the ground?

_Perfect._

It took quite a few hits, but she managed to break through the glass, too numb to feel the sting of her bloody knuckles, and pushed herself through the hole, staring down below with a blank expression.

_I'm alone in this cruel world. I don't want to live in this cruel world. _

As she let go and the rest of her body slid from the window, eyes closed, her mind played more nasty tricks.

_ "What're you-!?" _

_ "Wait, Light!" _

_ "Oh my Etro! Lightning?!" _

_ "Light?! Lightnin'! Stop! Noo!" _

Sazh, Hope, Vanille, and...Fang. Their voices pierced her mind, she heard them as clear as if they were right next to her. _Stop it. I'm free now. Leave me be. _She felt lighter with every moment that passed. It was refreshing.

"LIGHTNIN'!"

_So cruel. This lonely world. _

She opened her eyes and the last thing she saw was Fang leaning out of the window, reaching her arm out to her as if to catch her. She was still screaming her name and the glimmer of tears reflected the warm sunlight.

_I'll miss you. _It was only a projection of her desparate imagination, but it was nice nonetheless. She smiled and waved at the apparition. _I'll be able to see Serah again...My parents...Everyone. Goodbye, Fang. _

It was the last thought of Lightning Farron before her body connected with the cold ground and painted it red.

Fang fell to her knees with most pitiful wail ever uttered from her throat. She screamed and cursed and shouted until her voice broke, body racked with violent sobs. Vanille, Hope, and Sazh could _feel_ the anguish that tore through the Oerban. It broke their hearts, watching her pound the floor in vain. The woman who had stood up to Fal'cie, turned into Ragnarok twice to save the world, and lost almost everyone – had not felt despair such as this.

The doctors and nurses came rushing in too late.

"Call the paramedics! We've had an accident from room 567!"

Fang shook her head, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. _It wasn't any accident. Light _wanted_ to die._ The realization made her feel ten times worse. _It's _my _fault. I left when she needed me. I wasn't there. I left her alone. I'm too late._ _I failed her._

The image of Lightning smiling and waving, looking up at her so _sweetly,_ right above the pavement would haunt her forever.

Fang shook her head and smashed it against the wall repeatedly in an unsuccessful attempt to erase the thought.

Too late. Fang arrived only moments too late. If she came sooner, she could've stopped Light. Pulled her back and held her – reassurred her that she was here. That things would be okay. That she would never leave again.

Too late. Light didn't notice the roses on the table, placed aesthetically in an elegant vase; the only speck of red in an otherwise empty white room. She didn't notice the card next to it, written sloppily by someone who wasn't very good at Cocoonian:

_I'm sorry darling. Hope you feel better. I'll see you as soon as they let me visit. _

_ Love you, _

_ Fang _

Light didn't notice it was Fang who brought her to the Emergency Room in the middle of the night with pleading tears in her green eyes and her pale, almost-lifeless figure in her arms, after finally coming home that night.

She would never know the hole she tore in the Oerban's chest. That this hurt her more than any injury Fang's sustained from her.

Light would never know that to the very end, she wasn't alone.


	7. Hello Again

This is the good ending to "Alone" If it seems a bit half-assed, it's because I spent so long typing it and my brain died somewhere halfway so I apologize for that.

But anyways, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Cactus in the Valley" - LIGHTS

_Goodbye Light._

Her last words kept replaying in her mind. Over and over and over again, perhaps if she heard it enough, it would finally sink into her head.

_ Goodbye. _

Blue eyes dim and distant, she began to remember. The dusty gears of her memory churned once more.

_ Goodbye, Light. _All the goodbyes that came with a tight hug, smile, and kiss on the cheek before it was greeted with another embrace and kiss. The times Fang has entered and left that door. The various things she would bring back with her. The times they would both leave to enjoy a night out. The places they've gone to, the things they've saw, the battles they've fought, the love they made...Light remembered it all.

She hated herself for forgetting all these wonderous things – the good _and_ the bad. But it didn't matter. Fang was there, with her. They stuck together through it all; thick and thin. When Light gave up, Fang didn't. She stuck out that strong tanned hand and pulled her up to her feet. It gave her confidence, seeing that stunning smile and beautiful veridian eyes. It was her support that gave Light the strength she needed during the journey to defeat Orphan.

For the past year, Light forgot who Fang was. Who she, herself, was. The fearless leader of the ex-l'cie, who defied their fate and saved the worlds. She dropped her blade in favor of the bottle. It drove everyone around her away. It made her weak. Soft. It kept her frozen in place while everyone moved on. Oh, how the mighty Farron has fallen.

But no more. It was time to stop crying and start reclaiming.

With a groan, she picked herself up. Her body felt three times heavier than it normally did, and the effects of the alcohol hadn't dissipated much, making her vision blur and body sway, but there was no time to waste and no excuses. _I've felled Fal'cie...I can do this._

She began with clearing all the empty bottles. There was a good amount of them; by the end of the night, five trash bags were filled. Some had been sitting around for months. Others were more recent. Fang was too busy or tired to constantly clean, and she...well, she was too pathetic to. _Not anymore. _

After hauling all the bags outside, she collapsed on the couch, completely spent. Burying her face in the pillow, she had to hold back tears because Fang's scent was on it. The huntress slept downstairs on the couch half the time because the bed barely had space for her. Also, Light reeked of alcohol and would often writhe and kick from the nightmares. The woman couldn't even sleep in her own bed in her own house.

_I'm sorry Fang. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

The next few days would be long indeed, but they were the first step on Light's new journey; her new focus of recovery. And she would not give up, no matter what.

If she did, then there would be no more future for her.

And she had once promised Serah that she would never give up. What had happened to that? _I'm sorry must be so disappointed in me right now..._

With a soft sigh, the ex-soldier drifted off, imagining Fang's surprise in coming home to a tidy house for the first time in months. The hugs and kisses and smiles. The apologies and 'I love you's. The rekindling of their bond. Unconsciously, she smiled for the first time in months.

By the end of the week, the house was compeltely unrecognizable. No more bottles. No more stains. No alcoholic stench. All the tables and tops were clear of junk and shiny. The floor was vacuumed. All the broken picture frames replaced and adjusted. The books on the bookshelves were rearranged and in alphabetical order. Light had even fixed the dent in the wall made from the bottle.

A vase with a bouquet of flowers as well as an apology card were left on the table in the living room, should Fang come back late or if Light wasn't home (not like she had anywhere else to go).

But Fang never saw it. Never read the specially chosen card with adorable cartoon creatures on the cover and Light poring her heart out on the inside written neatly (aside from the few places where the ink bled because of a couple stray tears) in blue ink. She hadn't come home yet. Didn't even call or leave a message.

Worry began to gnaw in Light's heart now. Fang's phone had 15 voicemails and 27 unanswered texts by now. Light didn't want to seem _too_ desperate, but who was she kidding?

As the days passed, the hope that the Pulsian would come back diminished. _What if she's really gone for good?_ All her possessions were still here. She would come back for that at least, right?

Or was she so sick of her and the place that she wanted to leave _everything_ behind?

There was only one way to check. The one person Light knows Fang would go to.

Picking up the phone with trembling hands – completely cutting alcohol wasn't an easy task for someone who was so deep in it – she looked up Vanille's number. The younger Oerban didn't pick up until the last possible ring, right before the ex-soldier was going to hang up.

"Oh, hi Light! Um, sorry, I was closing up shop. Uh, what's up?"

"Hello Vanille. Long time no speak. Um, is Fang there?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but here and there, a tremble could be heard. Especially at the mention of _her_ name.

"Um...About that..." Unbeknownst to Light, at the the Oerban's end of the phone, she glanced worriedly at a certain Pulsian on her couch, a bandaged head staring at her hands. Vanille paused, knowing that Fang's attention was fully tuned to their conversation, and waited for some sort of signal. The huntress eventually looked up and gave a brief nod, expression unreadable. "Oh, yeah. Yes, she's here..."

The Cocoonian released a shaky sigh she didn't know she was holding in. _She's there. She's safe. __From me..._ "Can-Can I speak to her?" Light grit her teeth, hating the way they seemed to want to chatter.

"Well..." Again, Vanille looked to her adopted sister, waiting for either an approval or rejection.

Fang took a few moments to contemplate the question before getting up and walking over, taking the phone from her sister's hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey Light..."

Her body shook harder, and Light found it a challenge to hold the small device to her ear. Oh, how she missed that accented voice. Even as miserable and flat-sounding as it was now, it was music to Light's ears. Seven days felt like forever. "H-Hi Fang..." There was a long pause and the awkwardness could almost be seen as a bubble encasing the two. Eventually, Light gave another shaky sigh. "Listen, I'm _really_ sorry about that night. Are you...Are you okay?"

"...I'll be fine, yeah. 'Nille patched me up."

Once again, her throat tightened and Light had to hold back the tears, remembering what she'd done to the woman she loved. "That's good..."

"Just spit it out Light. I know ya 'ave things on yer mind."

Even from miles away, Fang could read her like a book. "Are you coming home...?" She tried not to sound too hopeful, like some pathetic child wishing for the gift they want the most.

Each second that passed in silence made Light's heart drop lower. _She's probably trying to find a way to say no..._

"I..." Light had never held a phone to ear her so hard that it hurt, but she _needed_ to hear every syllable that would determine her emotional state. "I just need a break." There it was. She could _feel_ her heart falling right into her stomach and probably dissolving as they spoke.

"It's alright. I...I understand..." There was no stopping the waterworks now.

Fang's voice softened at the sound of the heartbreak so clear in the ex-soldier's voice. "Look, love, I _will_ come home. But I jus' need some extra days – er maybe weeks – off. Dunno. I-I need some time ta think an' process things..."

Her heart slowly rose back into her ribcage, albeit in pieces. She found herself smiling while choking on tears. "A-Alright. I promise...I promise that things _will _be different. We'll go back – back to the way we were, Fang. I-I'll never drink again. I haven't in a week now! I cleaned the house, too." In her head, the voice just kept screaming, _Come back. Come back, _now_, please! I need you. I can't do this without you._ But she ignored it. Fang wanted some space, so Light would give her that space.

She was no weakling, constantly needing the care and protection of another. Just a few years ago, _she_ was the guardian. The strong one, the pillar of hope for everyone. Is this what happens when a pillar loses what it supports? The ceiling may be gone, but as long as there's a foundation, a pillar keeps standing. It doesn't crumble and fall at the slightest breeze, no. It supports itself. Light was not a ceiling supported by pillars. She was one of them.

"Did ya now? That sounds nice..." Fang gave a small smile, unseen by her lover. "I'll...I'll see ya sometime Light...Goodbye."

There it was again. _Goodbye._ One simple word, bringing uncertainty and pain with it once more. "Bye, Fang, love you..." Light wiped her tears away, ashamed that they flowed so easily now. What happened to all her barriers?

Oh yes, that's right. They crumbled.

_Time to rebuild._ She straightened herself, carefully put her phone down and looked around the house with a newfound determination. _Fang will come back. I will be ready for her when she does. I'll make her proud. _

With nothing to do around the house, Light needed a distraction to keep her from falling back into her habits. So she called Amodar and after a long talk, was allowed back into the GC.

She couldnt reclaim the title of Lieutenant until proving that she once again deserved it, so she was given her old rank of Sergeant. It was a fair enough deal and allowed her to get back in shape as well as to become a bit of her old self.

She worked every day, from morning to night, and while it was incredibly hard, especially in the beginning, there was nothing like the feeling of accomplishment and progress. It gave her something to do – something to keep her mind from all the dark thoughts.

They would talk every other week or so to check up on each other, and make sure things were alright.

Fang was helping Vanille out with her flower shop and garden, _"doin' 'er dirty work."_ as she so lovingly put it. But she sounded happy enough. The two hadn't had much contact since Vanille moved back to Oerba and Fang stayed in New Bodhum with Light. It was good for her to reconnect with her adopted sister. Or at least that's what Light kept telling herself. It's been two months already and Fang still showed no signs of wanting to return. _What if she decides to stay there? _

"Well, eh, talk to ya again next time, Light."

"Yeah. Bye..." With a click and another sigh, the soldier leaned against the counter. Their conversations were never long.

The headaches only came occasionally, her anxiety calmed, and the urge to drink lessened and only came here and there when she found herself with nothing to do. But the insomnia and nightmares stayed; the whole in her chest had yet to be filled. _I need something to do...Some company maybe..._

She thought about it for a while then made her decision.

The next day she went out to the animal shelter and one little creature stood out to her from the rest of the barking, chirping, and mewling animals.

Dark amber fur, stripes mixed with spots, and intelligent discolored eyes – one green and one blue; the kitty seemed to call out to her in its under-developed voice, as it stuck it's paw through the bars of the cage and reached out towards her.

It took all of two seconds for her to give in. "I'll take that one."

The little one was a curious thing, exploring every nook and cranny in the house when she set him down. After making a few rounds, he made his way back to her and curled up on her lap, yawned and fell asleep. She smiled, stroking his fluffy back gently. Simba, that was his name.

_Fang likes animals right?_ She was sure the huntress wouldn't mind.

Three more months later, things were going well. She hadn't had a single drop of alcohol since that night and was promoted back to Lieutenant. Simba was growing rapidly (to her dismay) and was a powerful young cat, full of curiosity and energy. He provided the comfort and companionship she needed and allowed her to take care of something as well. She never paid attention to pets of animals in her past, and she regretted that now.

But a cat was still no replacement for Fang.

"I need to get her back..." she mumbled to herself while watching nothing in particular on the TV. The house was too lonely for just her. She missed being able to cuddle with the Pulsian and watch movies in the privacy of their living room.

Simba was curled next to her head on the top of the couch. "_Mrreow._" He seemed to support her.

Light smiled, petting his head. "You'd like her. She's fun and she loves animals, especially hunters." Sometimes she'd amuse herself watching Simba chasing after the birds in the backyard. But much to her surprise, it wasn't long until he would, after growing large and strong enough to catch the feathered prey.

He purred then looked into her eyes with the sharp intelligence of his own, then glanced at the pictures of them on the shelves. _Then go get her,_ he appeared to say.

"I will." She got up, mind already formulating a plan. _Wait...Did I just take advice from a cat? _She rubbed her temple. _I guess I don't need alcohol to be crazy these days._ Shaking her head, she looked up the train schedule to Oerba.

That week, Light didn't call - neither did she answer the phone when Fang tried to reach her.

"Oi, Nille, did ya get any calls while I was out?" She came inside the house and dropped the groceries Vanille made her pick up and went to check her phone. No messages. Strange.

"No." Vanille had a strange tone to her voice and she was a bit extra-smiley.

Dusky brows furrowed as she unloaded the items. "Light didn't call?"

"Nope!" She giggle and glanced at the time. It was around six in the evening.

"Hm. I guess she's busy..."

"I'm sure she is. You know she got her job back at the GC."

"Yeah. She's probably back ta 'er workaholic ways." The corners of her lips tugged upwards in a nostalgic smile, thinking back to when Light told her about her promotion. She missed the soldier.

Before she could reminisce any more, the doorbell rang and since Nille was content watching some romantic comedy in the living room, giggling like a madman, Fang took it upon herself to answer the door. "Hey...Light!" Green eyes widened in astonishment. She was the last person Fang expected at the doorstep. Dressed proudly in her white Lieutenant uniform, hair combed and neat, and arm crading a bouquet of roses as well as a wrapped giftbox, Light gave a small smile and offered the gifts. "Hi Fang. You're looking...good." Blue eyes lingered sadly at the black patch that covered one of her eyes. The woman had deliberately avoided discussing it with her, but Light had figured out that it would be permanently damaged. "May I come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." The brunette quickly glanced back to look for Vanille, knowing she had something to do with this, but the younger Oerban had disappeared. _Dammit 'Nille, a warning would have been nice._ She ran a hand through her unruly hair and moved aside so Light could step inside, who was looking around awkwardly. She placed the offerings on the table next to the door.

After everything that could be stared at was stared, their gazes met. "Fang...I-"

The Pulsian pulled Light into a hug. "I understand Light."

So close. She was so close and so warm. Light closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, a small content smile forming on her face. It's been too long indeed. She held her tight, afraid Fang would fade should she let go. "I missed you."

"I missed ya too, Light." They said nothing after that, simply enjoying the embrace and touch of the other.

Eventually, they broke apart, carrying sheepish expressions. "I also made a reservation for two at the restaurant down the road..."

Fang smirked. "Is that a date?"

"Um...well, yes." Light tried to ignore the way her heart pounded in her chest, this was a woman she's been together with for years now! Why was she feeling like some awkward teenager? They've already gone through that phase.

"I'd be glad to go. Jus' lemme get changed."

The two left afterwards and caught up during the dinner. Fang was ready to move back and Light told her about her reacquired position at the GC and success in breaking the control the bottle had over her, as well as coming to terms with Serah's death and taking the reins of her own life.

"-Oh, and I made a new friend. His name is Simba." She smiled at the way Fang rose an eyebrow. "I think you'll like him."

_Now this is the Lightning I remember._ She grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Light closed her eyes, giving a soft moan, and smiled into the kiss, feeling the hole in her chest slowly close. _I swear I'll never hurt you again._


End file.
